


Ice Cold

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Dogs, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bonds, Grace Sex, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue, M/M, Mentioned Markiplier, Mentions of Wincest, Sex Toys, Sybian, Teasing, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Lucifer finally visits Dean after 'Black Collar'. Dean's thrilled to see him.





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of Lace and Leather! More smut yay!
> 
> If you haven't read Black Collar first, I suggest you do or this might seem a little confusing. For those following this series, I am working in order so Luc/Dean is the 3rd part which I've decided will be multi-chaptered and then I'll get on to Dean/Benny/Cas as someone requested that.   
> If anyone else wants anything added, kinks or pairings, let me know in the comments and I'll add it to the list. I'm not currently working on anything else at the moment but Lace and Leather, so I'll be updating soon.   
> Love you guys - Nathaniel

  
The first time it happens, Dean is just back from a quick ghost hunt. It’s over almost before it begins and the brothers waste ten hours driving for nothing, so Dean’s pretty irritated and promptly passes out on his bed after a few beers.  
It’s not the drink that made him sleep, it’s the mind-blowing sex he’s just had with _Sam_. His brother always finds new ways to make Dean scream and pleasure and this night is no different. Sam gets all dominating and Dean acts like a good boy for him. It’s a new thing they’ve got going on and it’s more for convenience than anything else. Dean still fucks around with other people whenever he can but it’s not as good.

He was dreaming of that sex store owner in the red shirt again, whose dark hair he was currently gripping tightly in one fist as the guy sucked him off. That dream happened a lot and Dean’s always surprised that after months, the guy, Andrew, is still turning him on. Dean usually forgets names if they don’t matter to him personally; hell, he can list every single AC/DC’s ever released without pausing to think and he knows most creatures out there, but people? He never gives a damn about it, but Dean’s got Andrew’s number on his phone with a photo he took after their third round in the backroom and has still to call or text him after their endeavour.

Dean was really enjoying this new dream and he was about to push further into the guy’s mouth but the room spun and everything goes black for a moment.  
The hunter panicked and looked around wildly, before realising he was in some random hotel room. Not the usual motel crappy room but an actual fancy hotel. Everything was white and beige and clean. Dean knew it would take weeks of hustling pool to even rent a room for the night. Thankfully, he was completely dressed now.

 

  
At first, Dean thought it might be Gabriel, back to mess with him. But the tall man sitting on the second bed wasn’t Gabriel at all. It was Lucifer.

Dean gulped, remembering just what happened between him and the archangel. All those precious moments that made Dean reconsider his entire life just by the way Lucifer teased him with a simple, though beautiful, knife.

“Lucifer.” The archangel looked up, and Dean just melted. Those cold, calculating eyes were watching him, observing and detailing his every move and Dean knew he should be afraid but he wasn’t back in TV Land, why should he be now?

“You know who I am.” He simply stated much to Dean’s confusion. Dean nodded once, unsure of how to proceed. Did Lucifer not remember what happened? Because Cas sure did, and even Michael had stuttered a little bit when they’d met in the past.

“Yeah. You’re the one harassing my brother. The one who wants to destroy humanity.” Dean hoped he hasn’t crossed the line, because Lucifer frowned and stood up in one swift movement. In his head, Dean was trying to pick between fight or flight, but he doubted Lucifer would let him wake up or even fight him. That, and Dean had no angel blade on him.

Lucifer kept watching him before he smirked knowingly. “You know, I figured my brother would love to make your life hell, but letting you forget everything, that’s pretty cruel.”

“Make me forget?”

“Oh, Dean. We had such fun together…” Lucifer was circling him now, slowly making his way back to face Dean with a malicious grin. His hand reached up to stroke Dean’s cheek, lingering there before pressing more firmly. His thumb traced Dean’s bottom lip and the hunter couldn’t help licking the pad softly.

Lucifer pulled back, eyes widened slightly in shock and Dean would’ve laugh at him if he wasn’t so turned on by his own actions. The angel was the only one who could make shivers run down Dean’s spine.

“If you’re talking about our little time together, yeah, I remember. Every single detail is clear to me and I remember the way you made me feel so good.” Dean drawled, confident enough to take a step closer to Lucifer and place his hands gingerly on his hips.  
It was enough to make Lucifer’s eyes darken and for him to take in a sharp breath. The angel didn’t move, stayed where he was, in shock. A long, silent moment passed before Lucifer did anything and it was to grab Dean by his shoulders and pull him into a deep kiss.

The feel of his forked tongue across his own made Dean blush and moan. He never really got to feel it and sometimes, when they had days off, Dean liked to think about that wicked tongue on his cock. Lucifer must’ve read his mind because he groaned and pulled Dean impossibly closer, chest to chest.  
Dean could feel the outline of his cock against his own and he grinded slowly against the angel, swallowing the small whimper he accidentally let out.

“Missed you.” Dean whispered between kisses, when they part for air, not that he thinks Lucifer even needs to breathe.   
“’M always thinking about you.” Okay, maybe he was _lying_ a little but it’s worth the much louder whimper Lucifer made and Dean couldn’t help but register that noise for later. Hearing the Devil make such sounds… it made Dean feel confident enough to pull away.

Lucifer glanced up uncertainly and his attention was on Dean’s face, confused by the sharp grin. He barely registered the hands on his chest before Dean pushed him back forcefully on the bed. The angel yelped and glared at Dean, blushing from the rough handling and the noise he’d just made.   
It didn’t stop Dean at all, instead he moved to crawl between the angel’s legs, pushing them apart so that they framed his hips. Lucifer tilted his head in curiosity, not used to being manhandled, but he was not complaining. Last time, he had Dean strung up and had his way with him like that, and now it was Dean’s turn.  
He welcomed the change of control, letting Dean take over almost completely.

Dean leaned down for a chaste kiss, chuckling when he pulled back faster than Lucifer expected, and the angel tried to chase his lips only to be held down by a hand on his sternum.

“I’m in charge here.” Dean stated, voice dropping deeper, and the fact that Lucifer just groaned and visibly relaxed against the sheets, waiting for Dean, should not have turned him on so much but it did. As a reward for Lucifer’s obedience, Dean grinded down into him, rubbing their cocks together through the denim. The friction was just this side of uncomfortable but neither complained.

Dean had to pull back because he could cum just from the sounds Lucifer was making. The angel was already flushed and his grey eyes almost black, and it’s such an overwhelming sight.

He’s got the Devil spreading his legs and moaning like an expensive whore and that thought went straight to Dean’s cock. The hunter leaned back down, this time for a kiss that lasts a few minutes.   
They enjoyed the feeling of tongues clashing together, though Lucifer had let go off all control now, letting Dean lead the way. Now the hunter understood why Sam was always so stunned by Dean’s obedience. It felt so good to be on top.

All those times with strangers never really showed that. Most people were in for a quick round behind the bar and they always rushed their way through it, never enjoying the simple glide of flesh against flesh.

That’s why Dean’s time with Lucifer had been so special. The angel had taken his time, exploring Dean’s body and his reactions to different touches, how he loved having his back and shoulders touched or the ice cold feeling of a blade pressing but not cutting into his sweat-slicked skin.

 

Some part of Dean felt like he was betraying Sam. They’re hunting Lucifer down and here he was, ready to have sex with him. Dean thought about stopping but Lucifer bucked up into him, grinding against his cock whilst his hands gripped Dean’s hair tightly to pull him down into another kiss.  
The angel was desperate and Dean tried to not let that thought go too far. Because like this, he really could do anything to Lucifer. He was vulnerable underneath him and despite that this is all in his head, Dean could find ways to hurt him.

He forgot for a moment that Lucifer could read his mind.

The angel pulled away sharply, and glared at Dean, probably thinking that the hunter would betray him and some part of Dean was egging him on to do so. But Dean didn’t want that. It wouldn’t help anyone to make Lucifer angry but if Dean was good to him, made him feel like nothing but the two of them mattered, then maybe he could change for the better.  
Dean did something he’d never done before. He concentrated all his emotions and thoughts and called out the angel’s name in his head, hoping that Lucifer could hear him. He channelled all the care and love he felt during their time together and how he wanted to do the same to Lucifer. He wanted the angel to feel like he’s the most beautiful and important being because that’s how Dean felt back then all those months ago.  
With Lucifer, he managed to escape his own dark mind for just a little bit and let the angel take control over him in a way that made him feel safe. He’d never had that and Dean’s willing to bet that neither had Lucifer for a very long time.

“Dean…”

Lucifer’s voice wavered and Dean glanced up at that, surprised to see tears gathering in the angel’s eyes.

“…I…”

“It’s okay, Luc. Everything‘s okay.” Dean assured and he didn’t need to say more, and couldn’t, because Lucifer pulled him down into the deepest kiss Dean’s ever had.

He suddenly felt very cold and it took a moment for him to realise it must be Lucifer’s grace. It warmed up quickly, easing the chills it left, but that’s not the only thing it did in that moment.  
Dean swore he can hear Lucifer humming, like soft vibrations echoing through his mind and the hunter just moaned at the feeling. It was nothing like when Cas tried to speak with him; that had been painful and he couldn’t do anything to block the horrible sound.  
This felt right, and Dean told Lucifer just that in his mind, hoping the angel heard him. Dean got a flood of emotions back and it was overwhelming at first, before Dean could figure out what it all meant.

He managed to understand bits and urged Lucifer to think slower, in a way that Dean could actually fully comprehend.

**Like this?**

  
Dean nodded his head and smiled against the angel’s lips, still locked together as they tried to make their new bond work. It seemed like a bond to Dean, at least. Maybe there was a fancy term for it but the hunter was too caught up in the softness of Lucifer’s lips and how his mind was just filled to the brim with waves of bliss.

 **Were you really there last time?** It was a question Dean’d been dying to ask for a while now, since the angels remembered but he wasn’t sure if they really were there, or just projections.

**Yes. Gabriel summoned me and I could not say no to such an offer. Though I admit, part of the reason was to see my brother again.**

**He misses you, you know.**

**I miss him too, but when I saw him…**

Dean got hit by another flood of emotions and it made him almost cry just from experiencing them through the angel. It felt like he was Lucifer, and seeing Gabriel again… Dean felt so warm all at once and he could name only a few of the emotions that passed through him: love, regret, sadness and an unbearable need to be closer to Gabriel, as though wrapping his arms around the shorter archangel wasn’t enough and Dean guessed it wasn’t for them. They’re not humans and mere physical contact isn’t as satisfying.  
Pride suddenly filled him but he was not seeing it through Lucifer’s eyes, it was directed at Dean himself. Lucifer was proud of him for understanding something like that, and the hunter tried not to gloat too much, but judging from the low chuckle the angel let out, he was not doing too well.

**As much as I’m enjoying this, sugar, I wouldn’t mind moving things along.**

Lucifer grinded his hips up into Dean’s and the hunter could feel the pleasure Lucifer got from it too, not just his own. The thought went straight to his cock and Dean grinned, rolling his hips down and cherishing the low groan Lucifer let out.

Dean moved to sit up, practically ripping his shirt off trying to remove it in his haste, and he was about to reach down to do the same to Lucifer, but the archangel snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were both naked.

 **Fuck…** Dean thought as he laid his hands on Lucifer’s chest. The blond was toned and Dean could clearly see the outlines of his muscles as he mapped out the vast amount of pale skin. He wasn’t tanned like Dean and the contrast of colour was something Dean filed away for later, when he would be alone in the shower.

For now though, Dean wanted to make Lucifer feel good, so he eased down, resting on his knees and holding himself up with one arm, whilst his free hand stroked Lucifer’s side. His fingertips skimmed over his ribs, noticing how the bones peek out quite sharply.   
Lucifer gasped and tried to squirm away from the too-gentle touch and it took a moment for Dean to realise that the angel was ticklish. If they weren’t in the middle of foreplay, Dean would’ve loved to explore this new found knowledge, but he was too hard and needy for that.

 

Dean moved his hand away, not wanting to ruin the relaxed mood, and instead, turned his attention to the angel’s nipples. He took one between his thumb and index finger, rolling the nub gently before pinching and twisting it. Lucifer cried out from that and Dean’s mind was full of pleasure. He eased the pain with his mouth, wrapping his lips around the nub and sucking lightly on it. His tongue ran over the peaked nub and circled it before pulling away.  
Lucifer whined at the lack of touch but Dean repeated his treatment to his other nipple, swapping hands to make it easier.

Dean moved away from them, but not before blowing cool air on them, hardening them under the sudden chill. The angel whined again and Dean wanted to kiss him so bad, but he had other plans.  
The hunter started to make his way up Lucifer’s chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way until he nuzzled Lucifer’s neck with the tip of his nose. He could feel the fluttering pulse and the steady rhythm warmed Dean up even more. It meant that if he were to lie on Lucifer’s chest, he could hear his heartbeat.

Using their bond, Lucifer told him he would enjoy that greatly yet he wanted to have fun before that. So Dean got a move on, and licked a wet trail up the length of his neck, starting from his collarbone up to his ear. He repeated the action, achingly slow this time so Lucifer could feel the glorious drag of his tongue.  
The angel groaned and moved his head to the side, letting Dean have more access. The hunter thanked him wordlessly with a small kiss to his pulse.

Dean started to suck bruises into the pale skin, biting and licking away the initial sting which died down into a low hum that mirrored in Dean’s mind. It was a weird feeling, being able to feel what you’re doing to someone else. And Dean would’ve love to explore that capability outside of the bedroom, but for now, he was content to ignore the touch of his own tongue on Lucifer’s neck, which he could feel very, _very_ clearly. It helped, though, as Dean got to know just what made Lucifer moan and what made him pull away.  
He didn’t like being kissed on his throat, near his Adam’s apple, and when Dean tried to, Lucifer growled at him and his thoughts were filled with a very clear **_no_**.   
But when Dean licked at the shell of his ear, tracing the curve with just the tip of his tongue, Lucifer practically melted. So Dean nipped at the lobe, tugging slightly and earning himself a low moan for his efforts.

Dean’d made a mess of Lucifer’s neck. On either side are large, purpling bruises where he’s sucked hard into the flesh. Near his collar bone was a small trickle of blood where he accidentally broke the skin but Lucifer didn’t complain, only urged him to clean him up.  
Dean did as asked and swiped through the crimson liquid running sluggishly down over his collar bone and along his chest. It took three long licks to clean the blood away and Lucifer suddenly pulled him into a rough kiss to taste. The hunter’s not usually one for blood play, having never found it attractive but the angel seemed to love it, tongue seeking out Dean’s to taste more but he’d already licked it all up. Lucifer whined at the sharp taste and Dean could feel the arousal coming off the angel from that.   
Dean was not up for that kind of kinky sex and told the angel that, expecting Lucifer to argue or bargain for it, but he merely agreed much to Dean’s surprise. The angel was only stubborn when it suited him, it seemed. He could hear him laughing in his head and Dean punished him with a sharp bite at his neck, close to his pulse.

 

  
Dean loved just how much he had to explore. He’d only touched the top half of the angel with his hands and mouth and there was so much more to go. The hunter decided he’s done enough to Lucifer’s neck and hoped the angel would actually have those bruises in real life but he doubted it. Some part of him wanted the demons that hung around Lucifer to see how he made the angel his bitch.   
There was a sudden burst of _want_ in his head and when Dean looked up at Lucifer, his eyes told him everything.

Lucifer was his bitch.

Maybe just for the night, but he still belonged to Dean.

The hunter sat up and trailed his fingernails down Lucifer’s heaving chest, leaving white streaks that faded after a moment but the sharp tingle made Lucifer groan. Since all their clothes had disappeared to god knows where, Dean had the perfect view.

Lucifer was stretched out underneath him, legs weakly framing his hips and locking his ankles together at the base of Dean’s spine. His hair was dishevelled from tossing his head against the pillow and from Dean’s hand gripping it tightly when they kissed. The grey of his eyes had almost completely disappeared, his pupils widened with lust and the little amount of grey he can see was no longer pale; it was dark, like a thunderstorm.   
His chest heaved as he took long breaths to steady himself. They’re both so far gone that Dean doubted either of them would last long. His skin was slick with sweat and when Dean licked at his neck, he could taste the salt and found he really enjoyed how Lucifer tasted.

Dean knew he wasn’t much better off. The only mirror in the room was behind him on the dresser and Lucifer therefore had a good view of Dean’s ass. He felt Lucifer hum in his head and threw him a dirty glare that faltered when he saw the angel smiling up at him. He’d only seen Lucifer smile once and it had been a genuine smile, not a smirk or something that made him worry.  
It was a kind smile, somewhat dopey since Lucifer was blessed out of his mind from all the foreplay and lack of release. Dean could feel the outline of his cock pressing into his stomach whenever he leaned forwards and he knew the angel was just as aroused as Dean was. The hunter kissed him gently, just pressing their lips together briefly before pulling away.

He glanced down at Lucifer’s cock, having never actually seen and Dean couldn’t help but groan at the sight. His cock was long and curved slightly and when Dean wrapped a loose hand around him, Lucifer bucked up into him, trying to thrust into his fist. Dean chuckled and gave him a few strokes to ease the pressure. His other hand made it’s way from his chest downwards, and along his thigh, massaging the trembling muscles as Lucifer tried hard not to climax.   
He moved on to his other leg, giving it the same attention and trailing his hand closer to his cock. Dean briefly wrapped both hands around Lucifer’s length, cherishing the hitched breath and the stuttering hips. His hand moved down to play with his balls, rolling them briefly before bringing his fingers down lower, over his perineum to tease his hole.

Lucifer gasped at the overly intimate touch. He’d been so focused on everything he forgot he was the one getting fucked. He was by no definition a virgin, after all he was _sin incarnate_ , so it wasn’t his first time but in a way, it was. He and Dean had done nothing penetrative last time.  
He didn’t want Dean to use spit so with a snap of his fingers, a bottle of lube appeared on the bed. It momentarily startled Dean who was too busy fondling him.   
Dean eyed the bottle warily as though it might bite him, but he shrugged and popped open the cap.

Dean lubed up his fingers and circled Lucifer’s hole gently, teasing him and watching his face for any discomfort despite the fact that they were still very much bonded. He would _feel_ it if he hurt Lucifer.  
The angel forcefully relaxed against his touch and let Dean slip one finger past the tight ring of muscles. Lucifer hummed with pleasure and want, so Dean added another, finding Lucifer to be tight but not constricting like most.

 **Done this before?** Dean teased in his mind, raking his fingertips along the velvety walls, trying to find his prostate.

**You’ve no idea, sugar. I ruined so many angels.**

**That so? Well, I’m gonna ruin you, big boy**

**I invite you to, but you see, angels can- AH FUCK!…Dean…**

**What was that, gorgeous?**

**Keep going…please, it feels so fucking good!**

**I told ya. I’m gonna ruin you, Lucifer.**

**Fuck yes… please, Dean, don’t stop!**

Dean smirked to himself, watching and committing to memory the way Lucifer’s body arched and how his hands gripped the sheets, close to tearing them from the white-knuckled grip he had on them. Dean could tell he was trying to hold back moans and when Dean told him to be as loud as he wanted, Lucifer’s moan tore through the room.  
He knew the angel was very close and so was he, but Dean wanted to fuck him first before orgasming.

Dean pulled his fingers out when he thought Lucifer was stretched enough. He’d been ready minutes ago but Dean was in love with the noises the angel made and the way his grace trembled and hummed with pleasure.

He reapplied lube to his fingers, stroking his length slowly so he wouldn’t try to speed up. When it got too intense, Dean moved his hand away and took a few deep breaths.  
When his heartbeat was less hectic, Dean positioned Lucifer properly in the centre of the bed. It was just a single so Lucifer snapped his fingers, turning it into a king-sized bed, covered with more pillows. He lifted his hips and placed one underneath him, hooking his legs around Dean’s back more firmly as the hunter leaned in.

His cock brushed against his hole and Dean pushed in with a low groan, relishing in the way Lucifer was still so tight but put up no resistance. He finally bottomed out, holding still so the angel could adjust and he could hold off for a little bit longer. Dean didn’t want to cum immediately but he was already on the brink and the way Lucifer’s hole spasmed around him was only drawing him nearer.

Lucifer placed a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, and kissed him gently, hoping to distract them both. It felt so good to be full and Dean’s cock was right up against his prostate so the pleasure was near blinding. Lucifer wanted to make this last at least a little while longer.   
They parted and Dean pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside the angel. He paused for a moment before thrusting back in in one swift movement. Lucifer cried out, no longer trying to muffle his sounds using the back of his hand or trying to twist into the pillow. Dean set a rhythm, pounding hard and deep into his angel.

Lucifer picked up on that and questioned whether he’d heard Dean correctly. He’d called Lucifer ‘his’ and Dean only confirmed it.

**You’re mine, Luc.**

With those words echoing between them, Lucifer came with a shout, coating both his and Dean’s chest with thick ropes of cum.   
Dean kept fucking him through it, nailing his sweet spot with each thrust until Lucifer tightened impossibly around him. It was too much all at once, as Dean not only felt the smooth tightness of Lucifer’s hole but also the archangel’s orgasm.  
It surged through him, tearing his own orgasm from him with a deep moan that echoed in the hotel room. Dean gave a few more thrusts, lost in the blinding pleasure to notice he was still going.  
He stopped eventually when he became over sensitive. Dean could feel his own cum dripping out of the angel’s hole. It coated his softening cock as he’d fucked his cum deep into Lucifer. Everything was so sticky and wet and Dean loved every moment of it, up until the part where he had to pull out.  
They both hissed at the feeling and dean couldn’t help but lazily drag his fingers through the mess he’d made. He played with Lucifer’s chest for a bit too, randomly stroking his body and rubbing the still-wet cum into his skin, marking him. They’d both made a mess of each other and Dean was too tired to clean them up.

Lucifer snapped his fingers lazily, all trace of their activities gone except the bruises on his neck. He wanted to keep those, even if they wouldn’t be there in reality. He urged Dean to lie down next to him and was surprised to find Dean cuddling up to him.  
Dean managed to move his head onto Lucifer’s chest, resting just over his heart. The constant beat reassured him. Of what, he wasn’t sure, but it relaxed him and lulled him to sleep.

Lucifer wrapped one arm around Dean’s sleeping form, pulling him closer and tucking the hunter’s head under his chin. He folded his other arm behind his head and dozed off like that. Angels didn’t need sleep, but he found it oddly comforting and relaxing to have a few hours to lie there and do nothing.

He knew already, though, that he would be visiting Dean again.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR UPDATE!  
> I've taken out half of the fanfic because it's taken a seriously romantic turn and it doesn't fit either characters so I'll edit it properly, and move on from there. If anyone wants to read the stuff I've written so far and plan on removing, let me know and I'll save it for you, and post it elsewhere!
> 
> I decided this will be multi-chaptered so keep an eye out for updates!

“I think I’m done for the night.”

“Yeah?”

“Can’t keep looking at these books anymore. We’ll carry on in the morning, ‘k?”

“Alright then. Night, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”

Dean retreated up to his room in Bobby’s house. He and Sam were spending a week with their surrogate dad whilst they hunted down Lucifer. The last hunt had led to the Colt and it sat heavily in Dean’s jacket pocket, wrapped in a thin cloth. It made Dean so uncomfortable to have it, but he’d been tasked with keeping it safe after Crowley had given it to them.  
He didn’t trust the demon and every fibre of his being told him this was a trap, that this would fail, but they had no other choice. Lucifer was still setting the Apocalypse up and people were dying. They had to stop him.

He set the gun on his bedside table and started getting ready for bed. It had been days since he’d last seen Lucifer and as much as he missed the angel, he knew it was for the best. Dean was getting attached too quickly and sooner or later, he’d have to kill Lucifer.  
It hurt to think of it, of ending the angel’s life but he had no choice. Lucifer was a threat, and threats needed to be eliminated.  
Dean got comfortable under the warm, thick sheets. Sam slept in another room, next to his, and whilst they were with Bobby, they couldn’t do any of their usual nightly routines.  
No one knew about their relationship and both he and Sammy knew it was for the best. Neither wanted to know how Bobby, Ellen or Jo might react so everything was kept under lock and key. Literally. Dean had his extra bag locked up in Baby’s trunk where no one would go pocking around and he couldn’t be tempted to go out and risk getting caught outside for no reason.  
Bobby had a strict curfew going on these days.

  
The hunter worried too much. He knew that. But Lucifer was on his mind 24/7 now, constantly wondering if the angel could read his mind and was seeing everything through Dean’s eyes. If he could, despite the Enochian runes carved into his ribs, then that meant he knew about the Colt and Dean’s plan to kill him.  
Maybe that’s why he hadn’t seen the angel in a while.

Dean groaned into his pillow. He was acting like a girl, worrying and missing his new boyfriend. Was that something he could call Lucifer? They’d only met twice and those times had been taken up by sex, not any romantic crap that Dean sometimes thought he was allergic to. How else could someone explain his need to avoid lovey dovey stuff?

Dean groaned again, louder this time, and earning himself a sharp knock from Sam in the other room. His brother was trying to sleep and Dean was just lying there wallowing in self-pity. So what if Dean felt close to Lucifer? Sam was his vessel after all, why was he focusing on Dean? Oh _god_ , there he goes again.

Deciding it was best to shut up and go to sleep, Dean forced his mind to focus on something else. He sang Back in Black over and over again until he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

He was back in the same hotel room again. Still white and far too clean for Dean’s liking but it was much nicer than anything he’d ever stayed in. Maybe he’d seen this room in an advert or in a magazine at some point and Lucifer was using that memory to recreate it, either that or Lucifer had fancy taste.

“It’s not that fancy. Then again, the fanciest you’ve seen are those vibrating beds.” Lucifer mocked from his spot on the head of the bed. He sat there casually, legs stretched out in front of him and ankles crossed together. A book was held in one hand whilst the other rested in his lap.

“Don’t knock it till ya try it.” Dean answered. He was standing beside the bed, wearing the exact same clothes he’d gone to bed with. Just sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt Sam had lent him.

“Cute.”

“What?”

“You. You look cute.”

Dean blushed furiously, ducking his head down and for the first time, wishing he had long hair like Sam so he could hide behind it.

“Long hair wouldn’t suit you. You’re much better off like this.”

“Will you get out of my head?”

  
Lucifer laughed and held up his hands in surrender. Dean doubted he was gone from his mind so he pictured Gabriel naked, after all, he’d seen that archangel spread out beneath him. Lucifer tensed visibly and Dean knew he was seeing exactly what Dean was showing him. Except he’d didn’t get the reaction he wanted, because Lucifer blushed and showed his head down to focus solely on his book.

“What was that?”

“…What was what?”

“Luc…”

“Dean.”

The hunter sighed and plopped down on the bed next to the angel. He took a quick glance at the pages but he couldn’t read French so he ignored it. His hand drifted upwards to card through Lucifer’s short hair, scratching slightly and watching with amusement when the angel groaned and pushed back into his hand.  
It was like playing with a cat. You either got the damn thing happy and purring or it scratched your eyes out. Thankfully, Lucifer was happy and somewhat purring.  
Dean was willing to bet that his grace was just humming with content right now, but that meant Lucifer could read his mind, and he wasn’t sure he wanted that.

“So?”

“This is nice.” Lucifer merely stated, voice barely a whisper as he closed his eyes and let his hair be played with. It was a funny sight, seeing the Devil melt over such a simple thing, but it was adorable too. Dean felt a twinge of guilt and pushed it down, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“I bet it is. Sammy hardly ever lets me do it to him. He’s so protective of it.” Dean laughed at his words and Lucifer just hummed, too relaxed to say much.  
“Luc? Why did you blush when I showed you your brother like that? I figured you’d throw that book at my head.”

“Gabe and I are close…”

“As in?” Lucifer opened his eyes lazily. He was definitely a cat.

“As in, my brothers and I slept together. We’re angels, we don’t have limits like you do.”

“So you and Gabriel fucked?” Lucifer nodded, closing his eyes again and leaning back against the ungodly amount of fluffy pillows. Who needed that many pillows? “Uh.”

“You’re not disgusted? Humans seem to hate it. They spout about love and equality and yet, they deny so many various types of love.”

“Humans are kinda flawed, I’ll give you that. But I’m not disgusted. Don’t have a right time be.” Lucifer’s eyes opened again, this time filled with curiosity.

“You and Sam?”

“Only recently. After I went through those trials, I found I quite liked being dominated. One day, Sammy found me fucking myself and joined in.”

  
“I always thought you too were very close. It’s kind of the whole point of you two being our vessels.”

“But I’m Michael’s, and you’re spending time with me rather than Sam.”

“I like you, Dean. I like spending time with you and I love your mind. I see your thoughts, not right now, but before, when you let me, and you’re so beautiful. You are very intelligent and kind, and you’re loyal to your family. It’s admirable. It’s your soul, Dean. It’s so bright despite everything you’ve gone through.”

Dean was speechless, watching Lucifer speak and being unable to say anything to contradict him, because it wasn’t something he could deny. He wanted to. He wanted to tell Lucifer that he was a mess, and a terrible brother and son, and just a monster but he _couldn’t_. Because if that’s what Lucifer, an actual archangel, could really see, then he couldn’t argue with that.

“Your brother is my vessel, and he is my other half in a way, but it’s you I truly care for. Sam… well, you know your brother. Perhaps less than I do in some ways, but you know he is stubborn. He refuses to speak to me, and all he has towards me is anger. You don’t, Dean. You care for me just as much as I do for you.”

Dean still couldn’t say anything. What could he say? Lucifer was right and he did not lie to the hunter. There was nothing to say because Lucifer already knew it and it felt both like a burden being lifted and other placed on him.  
He didn’t have to hide from his feelings, like he always did, but at the same time, he couldn’t make this last. Lucifer wanted to end humanity and that was it. He was still going to have a showdown with Michael and one of them would die, leaving half of Earth destroyed. Dean couldn’t, wouldn’t, let that happen.

“You’re right. I do. But I can’t, Lucifer. There’s a reason I don’t let myself get too attached to people, because they always leave or they die. It’s the never-ending life of a hunter and I’ve accepted that a long time ago.”

“Dean, what are you saying?” Lucifer was watching him carefully now, book abandoned, and Dean could see the hurt and fear in his grey eyes and it broke Dean’s heart. He knew it would come to this, but not so soon. He’d figured he was the only one to care out of the two of them, thinking Lucifer was just in it for pleasure but he really did care for Dean and that changed things drastically for the hunter.

“I can’t let you end the world, Lucifer. If you know me as well as you say you do, then you know I won’t stand aside and let you kill people.”

“I know you won’t, Dean. Which is why I want to make you an offer.” Dean glanced up, tears streaking down his stubbled cheeks without permission.  
“I want to meet you, Dean. In person. In return, I’ll put things on pause.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I care for you, and I want to get to know you. It’s great and all meeting here, but it’s not the same.”

“It’s safe.” Dean spoke without thinking. He can see hurt flash across Lucifer’s face before he can think to correct himself.

“You think I would hurt you?”

“No…I…I wasn’t thinking. Look, I can’t just leave, okay? Sam needs me. Hell, my whole family needs me.”

  
“Do you wanna know something pretty cool about archangels? We can bend time. So really, you could be gone a month and I’d bring you back a second after you left. It‘s that simple. I can take you anywhere you want, and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Apocalypse goes on standby and we have fun together. You in?”

Dean thoroughly considered his options, though there wasn’t much of a decision to make. On one hand, he could carry on meeting Lucifer in his dreams but the world would still be going to shit. Or he could travel and spend time with the angel and be back for teatime.

“I’m in.”

 

 


	3. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Dean out to talk and enjoy each other's company whilst the Apocalypse is on hold.  
> Contains plenty of fluff and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, I redid the last chapter because it took a far too romantic turn and I didn't think it suited either Lucifer or Dean so this has now taken a different direction. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Sneaking out of Bobby’s property was quite a difficult task. Bobby was still awake, almost seeming to patrol the ground floor, as he wheeled himself between the kitchen and study, therefore blocking Dean’s escape route. He was waiting on the staircase when Bobby called out to him.

“You idjit better not be trying to sneak out.” He warned, looking over the rim of his near-empty glass at Dean. The younger hunter walked out of the shadows, still dressed his sleepwear as a way to convince Bobby he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Need some fresh air.”

“Open a window, then.”

“I’m just going out for a minute, Bobby. Can’t sleep. All this running around ain’t helping and neither’s this fucking headache. I’ll be back in a bit, don’t worry.”

“Alright then. Just this once.”

Dean smiled at his surrogate dad and walked out of the front door. He wanted to wave him goodbye or give him a hug but Bobby would get way too suspicious with that, so he merely nodded slightly, not moving his head too much due to his ‘headache’ and left.

He walked away from the house, past the wrecked cars that were beyond use or repair that Bobby couldn’t afford to move. His business wasn’t exactly booming these days and no one ever came by anymore to buy spare parts. The only person who made use of the junk yard heaven was Dean.  
He’d rebuilt Baby from almost nothing using so many parts from the old cars scattered across the property. He’d even sold some cars just for the money to buy actual Impala things, like the seats and bodywork.  
Her insides were a little mismatched, a franken-car to some, but she ran perfectly and on the outside, she was a real Impala. No one had to know what was under her hood. Dean thought about replacing the franken parts but he didn’t have the time or money these days.

He passed Baby on his way out, giving her a pat on the hood as he walked by. He’d already taken a few minutes getting around the maze that was Bobby’s front yard, but Dean had grown up here, knew every turn by heart and soon enough, he was out of the side gate where no one could spot him from the house. The front gate was too open and if Bobby went out looking, he’d spot him in a heart beat.

 

Dean had woken up shortly after speaking with Lucifer. He was buzzing with energy and nervousness and some part of him knew this was wrong, that he should turn back and tell Sam everything so that his little brother didn’t have to worry.

But he couldn’t do that. Sam would lock him in the panic room below the house and never let him out.

If Dean could do this on his own, without letting anyone else get involved, then he would. Plus he had a chance at making Lucifer see the good in humanity and stop the Apocalypse. Dean had to convince Lucifer and when he was done, the angel would stop everything and be good. He hoped. Or it could backfire and he’d get killed in the process. But he really doubted that last one, considering Lucifer had practically admitted his love for Dean roughly an hour ago. Dean felt pretty safe for the time being.

  
He only had a short while before someone would come looking for him so Dean chose a spot by the open road, deserted at this time of night. The hunter stood there and gathered his thoughts and prayed to Lucifer. The angel couldn’t locate him due to the carvings Cas had given him, but Dean could call out and tell him where he was.

The sound of wings fluttering behind him told Dean that Lucifer had arrived. He turned, still not believing that he was doing this.

Lucifer stood there, hands in his jeans’ pockets, and smiled at Dean. He looked different from how Dean had previously seen him. He was much paler and the side of his head was bruised and bloody as thought he’d gotten into a nasty fight. His eyes were the same though, and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief, not realising he’d been holding his breath.

“So you ready to go?” Lucifer asked, voice the same as usual.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Dean frowned and stayed where he was, refusing to budge until he knew what Lucifer had planned. He felt the angel in his head but kept his thoughts at bay.

“It’s a surprise, Dean. You’re not meant to know… Okay, fine, I’m taking you out to a diner. Figured you’d prefer something out in the open.”

“I’m not hungry.” Dean argued, curious as to how far he could go before Lucifer snapped. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this but it was fun to see the angel sigh desperately like he was trying to communicate with a toddler. It certainly felt like it to Lucifer.

“You seriously gonna turn down free food?”

“You’re right. I’m not. Let’s go.” Dean winked when Lucifer groaned, but the angel wasn’t angry at all, more like slightly irritated. Lucifer held his hand out for Dean to hold. Dean walked towards the angel, placing his hand into Lucifer’s as he held it out, palm facing upwards. He blushed slightly much to his annoyance, not sure _why_ he felt like a fifteen year old girl holding their crushes’ hand when he’d done far dirtier things with Lucifer.

 

* * *

  
The world spun and suddenly Dean was sat in a red booth, in his usual clothes rather than sleepwear than he’d worn to leave the house, at a busy diner during lunchtime. Lucifer must have messed with time since it had been three in the morning at Bobby’s. He counted about ten patrons and three waitresses, and Dean was willing to bet at least one of them was a demon.

“It’s for security, Dean. I’m sure you can understand, plus they won’t bother us.” Lucifer spoke, answering Dean’s mental queries with a shrug. The hunter groan at the mention of several demons rather than just the one, but it could have been a ruse to make sure he behaved.

“So where are we?”

“Los Angeles. Nice place.”

“Yeah, it is.” Dean smiled, remembering the first time he’d driven Sammy here to see a band live. They’d spent all their money on tickets to the show and drove all day to see it. They were exhausted by the end of the night but it had been worth it.

His reminiscing was interrupted when a pretty brunette walked over to their table, likely one of the demons since she didn’t seem to notice two men suddenly appearing out of thin air.

“What can I get you boys?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice, eyes fixed on Dean as he stared back at her defiantly. The hunter didn’t need to glance at the menu, having grown up on diner food his whole life, and easily recited his usual order with ease, winking at the waitress when he finished.  
Her smile slipped into a snarl briefly but she corrected herself before Lucifer could notice. She walked away with less swagger in her hips than before and went into the kitchen with his order, not bothering to ask Lucifer if he wanted anything.

Dean found it odd for a moment before he remembered angels didn’t need to eat and the demon knew that.

“So why L.A?”

“Figured you might like it here.”

“You saw it in my head, didn’t you?” Lucifer sighed and threw his hands up in defeat, grinning as he did so.

“You caught me. Didn’t mean to. You’re a very loud thinker, Dean. It’s like you’re yelling all the time and things slip out.”

“So you’re not rummaging around in there?”

“No, Dean, I’m not. You don’t want me reading your thoughts, tell me and I’ll stop.” Lucifer answered just as the waitress came back impressively quickly. She carefully placed Dean’s plate and mug down, smiling fakely before running off again away from the table.  
Dean scoffed at her and turned his attention to his burger.

“Damn, this looks good.” Lucifer hummed in agreement, snatching a fry from Dean’s plate and eating it in front of the wide-eyed hunter. "Tastes good, too."

  
“Thought angels don’t eat.”

“We don’t _have_ to, but I like food. Mostly sugary things or stuff with a strong flavour. I started trying stuff out the minute I got out. Gotta say, food here is amazing. You humans can really be crafty sometimes.” Lucifer stole another fry, watching Dean with amusement as the hunter caught up with the fact he’d complimented humans for the first time.

“Huh. The more ya know.” Dean said before digging in, moaning at the taste and how perfect the burger was. Lucifer smirked but said nothing, letting Dean enjoy his meal despite the fact he’d said he wasn’t hungry.

 

When he was done, Lucifer stood up and led Dean out of the building, not bothering to pay such the staff were all demons. The waitress threw him a glance but the angel ignored her, not wanting to deal with her kind unless he strictly had to.

Dean breathed in the fresh air, happy from the greasy food and nervous about what would happen next. He glanced over at Lucifer, noticing the angel was focused on a gay couple making out on a nearby bench.

“You getting any ideas?” Dean joked, kinda turned as the two guys were very hot and very much into their ministrations. Lucifer turned to face him and smirked.

“Maybe. Why? Can’t keep it in your pants?” He retorted, earning himself a jab from Dean’s elbow and a mock-glare as Dean fumbled to find a witty remark, only to fail. He’d never admit it aloud but he knew he wasn’t good at comebacks.

“Where to now?”

“Up to you. I figured you’d want to go back now, to be honest.” Dean spun to face him, attention fully on the angel now.

“Why would you think that?”

“Do you wanna stay here? With me?”

“Why not?” Lucifer shrugged, refusing to tell Dean that he figured the hunter only went out because of food, and not his company. He also forgot that they were bonded with his grace and Dean had heard all of that.

  
“Fucking dumbass…yeah, I wanna hang out with you. Jeez, I’m not here ‘cause of food, well not entirely.” Dean winked and started walking down the street, knowing Lucifer would follow him.

He wasn’t sure where he was going, since he’d never been to this part of the city but he kept walking. He passed the couple, winking at one of the men when he glanced up. The guy blushed and winked back, never parting from his partner’s lips.

An old woman strutted past Dean roughly, pushing him aside and standing in front of the couple. “There’s children here! Go do that elsewhere, you faggots.” She seethed, pointing her finger straight at them and drawing a crowd. Most people moved on, not saying a word and Lucifer joined Dean, leaning down to whisper to him.

“See why I hate humans?”

Just as he said that, three teenagers walked by and stopped, listening to her rant. They looked ready to cause trouble but one of them stepped up, putting himself between the old woman and the terrified couple.

“How ‘bout you leave, lady? No one wants to hear your hate. They ain’t doing nothing wrong.” The teen spoke up, and receiving cheers from the crowd that had re-gathered around them. The woman looked around, glaring at people but left, stomping away. The teen turned to the couple, asking them if they were alright and helping them calm down.  
After everything died down, Dean looked up at Lucifer and grinned. “See why I love humans?”

Lucifer scoffed and turned on his heel, walking further doing the street and away from the dispersing crowd. But Dean could see the angel was actually pleased with the teen’s behaviour. The hunter counted that as a win.

 

* * *

 

 

They were just leaving a park, having sat down for a bit and done a little people-watching since Dean insisted that Lucifer do so. He’d shown how nice it was out here, despite everything wrong in the world, all the wars and crisis.  
Hell, even a golden retriever had ran up to them, dropping a chewed up ball at Lucifer’s feet and whined at him.

The angel had panicked, not knowing what to do but Dean told him to throw the ball. He did so, and watched with surprise as the dog chased after it. Lucifer had figured that would be the end but the dog came back, over and over again, asking for Lucifer to keep entertaining it.  
Eventually its owner came by, a short man with black and red hair.

“Chica! Get back here! I’m so sorry if she bothered you.” The guy apologised panting slightly as though he'd been running around trying to locate the dog. He finally got the retriever, Chica, to stay still so he could attach her leash.

“It’s no problem. She’s a wonderful dog.” Lucifer answered, smiling slightly and doing an awful job trying to mask it.

“Yeah, she is. You guys have a great day!” And with that, the man jogged away, Chica keeping up with him effortlessly and wagging her tail in happiness.

“Cute guy.” Dean commented, before slumping back against the green metal. He was still stuffed from lunch and the walk had made him a little tired. After all, he’d been up for days trying to find a lead on Lucifer and now he was hanging out with the fallen angel in L.A. What an odd life he had.

 

It was so serene, watching the people gathered in the park and the occasional dog that ran by, sometimes alone and curiously sniffing the air, probably sensing something was odd with Lucifer but none of them became apprehensive of the angel. Most were like Chica, eager to play and a little too excited. 

Dean had to stop and sit back, just taking it all in. He never had time to himself, always running around hunting or being hunted, so Dean willed himself to stay still and enjoy the view. He was still nervous about everything. Because now, everything was real. He wasn’t dreaming of being in L.A, _he was in L.A_ , and the reality of it shook him to his core. Not only that but he was alone with the Devil.

His phones were back in Sioux Falls and so was Sam. He did feel awful about leaving his brother alone, but this was his only chance to make Lucifer a better person and to make him see the good in humanity. So he was willing to make a small sacrifice, like ignoring his brother for a few hours before Luc whisked him back home.

 

Lucifer said nothing, joining him in companionable silence. He was still quite pale and it wasn’t like Dean didn’t want to ask what was wrong, it was more of the case that he wasn’t sure he’d like what he’d hear. Angels could heal themselves, let alone archangels but Lucifer wasn’t healing.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lucifer merely said, breaking the silence with his smooth voice.

“You look awful, you know.”

“Nick’s body can’t hold me forever. It’s why I need Sam.”

“What’s wrong with Nick?”

“He can’t withstand my power for very long. His body is breaking apart and one day, boom. That’s it.”

“You’re gonna kill him…” Dean said solemnly, realising that at least it was better than if he was left alive after the archangel was done with him. He’d seen Raphael’s temporary vessel and that was enough to make him sick, so yeah, it would be better if Nick died, just not like this necessarily.

“You’re over thinking this, Dean. Nick’s soul is already long gone.” Lucifer admitted, looking upwards at the clouds lazily drifting in the slow breeze.

“What?”

“He’s already dead. He was on the brink of suicide when I met him, and I took over his body. Eventually he got tired of that, and asked me to kill him, so I did. By now, he should be in Heaven or heading there; considering Reapers have been quite busy as of late.”

“I wonder whose fault is that…” Dean replied sarcastically. He didn’t want to talk about the Apocalypse, he was here to stop it not chat about the rising death toll. At least, Nick was gone and he didn’t have to suffer.  
It also made things easier knowing there wasn’t anybody else inhabiting the vessel, because Dean did not want to think about Nick seeing him and Luc together, using Nick’s body. That thought grossed him out.

“Do you think I _want_ to fight? That I want to _kill_ my own brother? I hate this, Dean, and I know Michael does too, deep down. But he thinks he‘s being a good, obedient son by doing this.”

“He’s an idiot. Trust me, I know. You aren’t the only who’s tried talking to him and-”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Lucifer suddenly yelled. Dean wasn’t sure what he’d done but he could feel a surge of anger washing over him and he knew it was Lucifer’s.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. But you’re right. He does think he’s doing the right thing. Hell, I thought the same with my dad. For too long but I see now he was wrong.”

“He asked you to kill Sam.” Dean nodded, not allowing himself to speak because he knew it was too difficult of a subject and he had to push down the anger and disappointment he felt towards his father for that order. At least, Lucifer seemed to have calmed down considerably.  
Now Dean knew not to speak badly of Michael in Lucifer’s presence. In retrospect, it had been a stupid move. The Winchesters were parallels to the eldest archangels, and Dean would never stand for someone to insult his brother. Lucifer was the same. It was kinda reassuring but it also meant Dean had to put on a filter, since he had a bad habit of insulting people in a general vicinity.

“Wanna keep walking around, or do you want to go home?” Lucifer asked in a normal voice, anger seemingly gone completely. As in, Dean could not sense it, but he knew it was there like always. Lucifer had his reasons to be angry.

  
Dean considered his question, both wanting to explore the city some more but also missing his brother, still unsure if he was in the past or future. Lucifer sent him an answer telepathically, saying he was a few hours in the past hence the time of day.  
With that, Dean decided he wanted to go walking a bit more, never having enough time to look around and enjoy the world around him.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked through downtown L.A, occasionally checking out the shops lining the busy streets but Dean barely had any money on him. His wallet was safely inside his pocket and as much as he would love to buy those rock albums, he needed the cash for motel rooms and gas.

Lucifer, on the other hand, kept being distracted by every dog that came near him. It seemed like his encounter with that adorable dog, Chica, had changed his mind completely towards the fluffy pets and now he stopped to stroke the ones he could.

Dean stopped to grab a bottle of water for the both of them, since the temperature had picked up and he was wearing several layers. He went inside a small convenience store and left Lucifer outside next to an angry-looking dog. Dean was just walking out when he found the angel reaching out to pet the dog, despite the fact that the mutt was already showing its fangs aggressively.  
  
Lucifer hadn’t expected the pitbull to growl and bark at him, and Dean figured the angel would hate dogs now but he did something Dean could sense through their bond and the next second, the dog had changed its barking to a happier tone. Lucifer extended his hand again, not afraid to get bitten. The pitbull whined and licked at his fingers instead, previous aggression forgotten. 

“What did you do?” Dean asked dumbstruck. A few people glanced at them and smiled, probably familiar with the dog tied to the bicycle rack outside the small store. He had a water bowl, so Dean guessed he must’ve have belonged to the Asian man running the store he’d just left.

“It had various illnesses. I simply healed it. It must’ve been in great pain so it tried to attack me when I got close.” Lucifer stated, voice flat as though he didn’t realise he’d just the saved the dog’s life. But he had done it on purpose and Dean couldn’t help but grin brightly at the angel, who was still crouching beside the dog, scratching its neck gently. “Stop looking at me like that, Dean, you’re gonna break something.” 

“Oh shut it.” Dean drawled, unable to stop smiling at the sight before him. Without making too much movement, Dean grabbed his phone and went onto his camera app, and started recording from where he stood.

He held the phone in a way that he could capture both Lucifer and the cute, now-harmless dog whose tail was wagging madly and hitting the wall it was lying back on. He recorded for a good few minutes, just focusing on the two and when Lucifer went to stand, the dog rose up on its feet. It must’ve had quite a shock from being able to walk again as it tested its balance for a bit and adorably barked up at Lucifer.  
The angel was still looking at the pitbull instead of the camera and Dean let the recording go on, laughing as the dog moved to follow Lucifer only for the leash to hold it back. It whined sadly and Lucifer leaned down a final time to rub its head, before turning away. He looked up at Dean and the phone held up close to his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. Dean shrugged behind the phone, and laughed when the dog watched them with an impatient look, wanting to be cuddled more.

“Nothing.”

“You’re filming me, aren’t you?” Dean nodded and Lucifer sighed dejectedly, trying to hide the fact that he was sad to leave the dog tied up like that, but its owner was just inside and now the dog would live.

Lucifer might hate humans but he did love God’s other creations. The world was filled with beauty and he could stop to admire it for millennia, if it weren’t for humans destroying it left, right and centre. He’d sensed the dog’s pain and how it was close to death, so he saved it. Simple as that. Dean didn’t seem to understand why but the hunter couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot so Lucifer let it go, and walked towards him.

He moved the phone to the side with his hand and cupped the back of Dean’s head with the other, drawing him into a soft kiss. Dean groaned and melted against him, ignoring everything around them and focused on the feel of the angel’s lips. They weren’t as soft as in his dreams but he didn’t care, pulling Lucifer even closer by fisting his shirt.  
The angel laughed and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across Dean’s, teasing him with the two forks and enjoying the soft, surprised noise the hunter made.

“Shall we go somewhere more private?” Lucifer whispered against his lips, looking down with stormy grey eyes into bright, forest green. They were normally so lively and emotive but now they had darkened with lust and Dean nodded slowly, pressing a quick kiss to Lucifer’s lips before he pulled away to look for a nearby hotel.

* * *

 

 

He shouldn’t have bothered thinking they needed to search for one, as the next second, they were in a lush, cream-coloured room with a large bed.

Dean barely had time to admire the expensive room Lucifer had zapped them in, because he was immediately pushed back forcefully onto the bed. He landed with a small bounce and had the angel crawling onto the bed with feline grace between his parted legs the next moment.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Lucifer told him in a low voice. He noticed the phone still recording in Dean’s hand though it was facing the ceiling. “Want to record this too, do you?”

Dean whined at the thought of being fucked on camera. He didn’t know he had such a kink until now, but the thought was sent straight to his hardening cock. Lucifer smirked and a proper camera appeared on a tripod close to the bed. The angel got up to adjust the angle, smirking even more when he noticed how flushed the hunter was. With the equipment set up and running on Dean’s right, Lucifer moved back to the bed and crawled back between his legs.

He leaned down to kiss the hunter wildly, biting at his lips and turning Dean into a moaning mess as he tried desperately to keep up with Lucifer’s rough pace. The angel pulled back only for Dean to try to follow him. He pushed Dean back with one hand forcefully and moved to sit in his lap.  
Only then did he let Dean sit up, allowing himself to be pulled closer into his lap. Dean wrapped one hand around his waist and the other around the back of his neck.

  
“So who tops?” Dean asked with a growl when Lucifer sank his teeth into Dean’s neck, biting and sucking dark bruises into the tanned flesh.

“Me.” Lucifer answered, moving to the other side of Dean’s neck to leave more love bites that stung. The hunter wasn’t sure what his own limit was when it came to roughness, so with a lot of effort he managed to push Lucifer away. The angel looked down at him with cold eyes, some anger simmering in his mind when he was forced to stop but the worried look on Dean’s face made him calm down and stop completely.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Lucifer asked in a soft voice, dropping the alpha male attitude immediately. He gently held Dean’s face between his cool hands and ran his thumb across his cheek.

“Can you be a bit more gentle? I love rough sex but it’s kinda hurting now.” Dean admitted, trying to duck his head so Lucifer couldn’t see how embarrassed he was, but the angel refused to let him look away.

“Of course, Dean. How about this? You got a safe word, right?” Dean nodded. “Good. What is it?”

“Rifle.” Lucifer fixed him with a look that said, ‘really?’ but didn’t comment on it much to Dean’s relief. He knew it wasn’t the best but he’d had to make one on the spot a few years back and it had stuck.

“So you use that if you need to and I’ll stop right away. For now though, do you want to carry on? It’s okay if you don’t.”

“Oh I want to, Luc, just ease up a little, okay?”

“Of course. Want me to heal them?” Dean nodded again. The bites really hurt and as much as he loved being marked, it was too much. Lucifer reached down to press his fingertips to Dean’s neck, sending a flow of grace to heal his bruises, and the pain instantly disappeared, leaving Dean’s skin unblemished.

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you, sugar. Still want me on top?”

“Definitely!” Dean grinned with enthusiasm and let Lucifer slowly strip out, removing the various layers with careful movements instead of tearing them off. The hunter felt Lucifer in his head, monitoring how he felt and Dean blushed under the care Lucifer showed for him.  
He knew the angel had feelings for him but still, it was Lucifer. And despite what he’d already seen, sometimes he went back to thinking Lucifer was the bad guy, the one out to get him but he wasn’t. That much was clear to Dean so he moved around, helping the angel remove his clothes until he was lying naked under his cold eyes, but they weren’t as ferocious as before, instead they were soft and caring.

“You really are beautiful, Dean Winchester…” Lucifer muttered, mostly to himself but the words were echoed in the hunter’s head along with the pride and love Lucifer felt. It was overwhelming and Dean had to tug him down for a kiss before he could start crying from all the unknown sensations of being loved like this. He was on camera after all.

Lucifer pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and turned his attention to Dean’s body. Last time he'd had Dean laid out for him to taste, the hunter had been tied up and scared, for a brief time, but now Dean was squirming against the sheets trying to get friction.  
The angel was sat in his lap and still clothed so Dean tried hard to grind up and rub his cock against the denim. Lucifer watched him struggle for a moment before chuckling and lifting his hips to kneel rather than sit. Dean whined at the loss of contact but did nothing to make Lucifer return to his previous position.  
He knew Lucifer was in charge here and the thought sent heat flooding towards his cock, which twitched against his stomach leaving a sticky puddle of precum.

Dean knew that if he had his hands free, he would try to take control, so he sent a thought out to the angel. The next moment, Dean’s hands were tied to the headboard with silk unlike the leather he’d had last time he’d been tied up for the angel’s pleasure.

Lucifer made a low growl at the sight of his human wrapped up in red. The contrast of tanned skin against crimson could only be described as artistically perfect.

The angel snapped his fingers to remove his own clothes, smirking when Dean gasped and groaned at the sight. The hunter’s hands struggled against the bonds, needing to reach out and touch, but the silk held him in place. Dean was grateful for that, knowing he’d try to overpower Lucifer.

Lucifer’s cold hands trailed down his body, playing with his nipples for a moment to tease the hunter, before he leaned down to lick and suck at the nubs, flicking the forks of his tongue against them to harden them. He blew cool air over them, watching as Dean writhed on the bed, trying to buck up into the angel’s body for friction. Lucifer placed one hand firmly on Dean’s hip, using his natural angelic strength to hold the man down.  
Dean groaned, unable to push up because of the unyielding grip Lucifer had on him. He felt the angel move lower, tracing his navel with his tongue before hovering over his cock.

Lucifer glanced up, needing the hunter’s full consent before moving further. Dean noticed the lack of movement and looked down, seeing Lucifer’s questioning gaze before he nodded, letting the angel know telepathically that he wanted more.  
Lucifer grinned and continued.

He moved further down before licking a broad strip up the length of Dean’s twitching cock. The hunter groaned and tried to buck up, unable to do so under Lucifer's iron grip, and sighed deeply when Lucifer’s lips wrapped around him. He took most of Dean into him, hollowing his cheeks experimentally, trying to find the best angle to deepthroat. He moved back up, dragging his tongue along the pulsing vein slowly. Swallowing down, Lucifer repeated the action, this time parting his tongue so the separate forks wrapped around his length.  
Dean cried out at the foreign feeling, never having experienced something so dirty before and he had to concentrate on the ceiling to hold back from coming deep inside Lucifer’s mouth.

The angel laughed, vibrations rocketing up Dean’s cock. The hunter groaned, twisting his head from side to side from the sheer pleasure he received, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more and let the angel know through his mind. It was a fantastic ability because Dean knew he couldn’t trust his voice to remain steady.  
Lucifer groaned at the flood of need and want washing over him, and tried hard not to climax himself from the pleasure he was sharing with Dean. They shared each other’s thoughts and therefore, Lucifer could feel his tongue working on the hunter’s cock through Dean’s mind. It was rather disorienting but the angel ignored it, doubling his efforts and working Dean’s cock over with his clever tongue.  
He could feel Dean getting closer and closer with each bob of his head and he managed to pull away at the last second, stopping completely before Dean could release his seed against Lucifer’s tongue.

Dean cried out from the lack of touch and wanted to scream with need, angry and exhausted at the same time. He was so close.

**Now, now. I wanna fuck you first. Then you can cum.**

Lucifer’s soft voice echoed in his head and Dean sighed dejectedly, bordering on the edge. He didn’t have much time to think because a moment later, he felt something cold pushing at his entrance.  
He opened his eyes and saw Lucifer’s hands on his hip and thigh. Was he gonna fuck him dry and unprepped? Dean panicked, not wanting to be fucked like that but Lucifer reassured him.

**It’s my grace, Dean. It’s alright, it won’t hurt in the slightest. I promised never to hurt you, Dean. Don’t forget that.**

The cold tendril lingered over his entrance, circling the hole before pressing in. Dean moaned at the feeling, not able to see what was happening from his angle but he could feel it. It was unlike anything he’d ever had, but then again, he was fucking around with an archangel. Of course he’d never experienced this before.  
Unlike the usual stretch that came from being prepped by fingers, Dean didn’t feel as though he had anything in him. Rather it was as though his own body was prepping itself. He wasn’t sure if he could explain it but there was no real weight to the grace, like he was being stretched by cold air. Cold air that seemed to have a particular interest with his prostate.

Dean moaned loudly but was silenced partly when Lucifer leaned down to kiss him. His tongue seeked out the two forks, tasting the sweetness of his precum in the angel’s mouth. Without shame, Dean groaned and tried to lick it up, hoping to have more. Lucifer smirked and moved his mouth in time with Dean’s whilst his grace moved inside the hunter.  
He’d figured Dean might reject him but Dean only embraced the new sensations, like he had in TV Land. The eldest Winchester always managed to surprise him.

Lucifer knew the hunter was ready for him now, so he pulled away, earning himself a whine and a kicked-puppy look from Dean. The angel merely smirked and started slicking up his hand with his own mouth. Curious and eager to watch something new, Dean committed to memory the way Lucifer trailed his own tongue along his fingers.  
He’d expected the angel to ask to be sucked off and simply spit in his own hand, not a freaking porn worthy display like this. The two forks of Lucifer’s tongue were very long and could wrap around his digits effortlessly.  
Dean groaned at the sight, aching hard from all the foreplay and now this. He would definitely be jerking off to it later.

Happy with how slick his fingers were, Lucifer wrapped them around his throbbing cock, having ignored it in favour of pleasuring Dean instead. He hissed and arched his spine, throwing his head back and earning himself so many filthy thoughts from Dean, who had a perfect view.

**So fucking gorgeous, Luc…**

Lucifer moved to kneel between Dean’s spread legs, adjusting them to wrap around his torso instead of his hips since he wanted to bend the hunter in half. He pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance, glancing up briefly and receiving a nod, before sliding in with ease. The grace had retreated, leaving Dean gaping and he gave no resistance when Lucifer bottomed out, hips flush against the hunter’s thighs.  
Dean could only gasp and pant loudly at the feeling of being full.

  
He’d never had the angel inside him before and he was big. Sure, he’d given him a brief hand job before but actually having Lucifer _inside_ him was a completely different matter. Dean felt as though he would burst at the seams and he wouldn’t last long like this.  
The moment Lucifer started thrusting at a slow pace, letting the hunter adjust before he fucked him properly, Dean knew this would be over very quickly.

Lucifer’s hands rubbed soothingly along his trembling thighs and the angel finally picked up the pace, leaning down to kiss Dean. From the way Dean’s body was folded, Lucifer managed to fuck him even deeper, never stuttering and soon Dean was on the brink again.

Lucifer’s grace reappeared, sliding into Dean alongside the angel’s cock. The cold touch brushed against his prostate just as Lucifer hit it with his cock. Dean cried out, tightening impossibly around the angel and cumming all over their entwined bodies, coating both his and Lucifer’s chest with thick ropes of stickiness. Dean’s hole spasmed around the angel’s cock and Lucifer couldn’t hold back the deep moan he let out, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as he came deep inside the hunter, coating his insides with his release.

Lucifer panted heavily against his sweat-slick skin for a minute before he pulled out, heaving himself off Dean and collapsing next to him on the bed. The hunter was still conscious and with a snap of fingers, his hands were freed from the silk bonds. Dean rubbed at his wrists mindlessly and moved to snuggle next to Lucifer, grabbing his arm and wrapping around his shoulders.  
Lucifer barely registered the movement but brought Dean closer, letting him rest his head over his heart like the hunter had wanted to do. He turned the camera off with a thought and fell asleep with Dean snuggled into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write anything for you, let me know in the comments!
> 
> And yes, that was Markiplier at the park. ^^


	4. Brother

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was that he was alone. There was no one keeping him warm, or Lucifer’s case, cool. The sheets smelled musty instead of the sterile clean scent of hotel sheets and Dean realised with a groan that he was back at Bobby’s.  
The second thing he noticed was that someone was knocking on his door repeatedly before the sound stopped and someone walked into his bedroom.

“Get up, Dean. It’s already ten o’clock.” Sam called out softly, realising that his brother was barely stirring in the bed. “Where did you go last night?”

“No where…” Dean mumbled sleepily, registering the sunlight filtering through the threadbare curtains of the spare room. He turned towards his brother, noticing how refreshed he looked and Dean’s willing to bet it’s because Lucifer wasn’t in his dreams last night. _That’s ‘cause he was fucking you_ , his brain helpfully provided.

Dean moved to get out of bed, wincing slightly at the pain. Lucifer hadn’t healed him after their fuck in that case, and the hunter tried hard not to blush at that thought with Sammy still in the room. He didn’t need his brother getting suspicious.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed and keeping his distance should someone come upstairs. Ellen and Jo went out the day before and were meant to come back today sometime in the late morning, and Sam could not risk any of them finding out about his relationship with his own brother. So he played it safe.  
“Bobby said you went out last night and didn’t come back. Did something happen?”

“Nah, just needed air and got carried away drinking in Baby. Must’ve used the backdoor to get in. Hey, could you draw the curtains? Light really hurts right now.” Dean lied, hoping to convince his brother he’d gotten drunk and that was all.

Sam stood and did as asked, stopping the barely there sunlight from entering the room. He glanced at Dean, worry written across his face but said nothing. No one else was upstairs since Bobby was wheel-chair bound and the girls hadn’t arrived yet.

Sam strode across the small room, and sat beside Dean, gently cupping his face and kissed him softly on the forehead, like his big brother used to do when they were small. Dean smiled and let himself be cared for, letting Sam get away with it until Sam dropped his guard unknowingly. At that moment, Dean brought his head up, and pressed his lips to Sam’s, smirked at the surprised whine his brother let out.  
Dean tried to deepen the kiss, but Sam pulled away before he could.

“Not here, Dee.” Sam whispered across his lips, resting his forehead against Dean’s in the moment of calmness. They rarely got to be like this and Dean might have called it a chick-flick move if he wasn’t enjoying Sam’s warmth and gentle touches. It was all so similar to Lucifer and yet so different.

He wouldn’t tell Sam what had happened. Not because he feared rejection; after all, he and Sam had an agreement that they could sleep with whoever they liked but because he knew Sammy would worry for him, and claim that it was his burden to deal with Lucifer whilst missing the entire point Dean would try to make.   
He knew Sam was stubborn, maybe more than himself, but he refused to let his brother in on what he was doing. It would only result in fighting and Dean was tired of that.  
  


* * *

 

 

The day went by slowly until Ellen and Jo arrived late, and stayed, bringing beer and music along so they could relax.  
They’d found where Lucifer would likely raise Death, since demons had been spotted in large numbers, but only Dean knew that the angel wouldn’t be doing that. Not yet, maybe even never if he got lucky. So he waited, got drunk with his family and offhandedly flirted with Jo only to be struck down like usual.  
He loved her sass and integrity but he wasn’t really interested in her, more like teasing her and leading her on even though she knew he was unattainable.

Bobby took a photo of them together, imagining that it would likely be the last time they’d ever be together as a whole, and for a moment, Dean forgot about his little deal and had to step out for air. It was getting too emotional in there.

While he was out, he thought of various ways to convince Lucifer to stop the Apocalypse, not just pause it.

He could try to show him the good on Earth, all the love and help people were willing to offer even to complete strangers but Lucifer had seen that in L.A with that couple. There were ways to go elsewhere, to show him that it wasn’t just a one time thing but he couldn’t ask Lucifer to teleport them everywhere, even in time, so Dean crossed that one off his list.

The best way to truly convince him would be just to make him accept how humans were and that they were flawed creatures, but they still tried to do better and managed after thousands of years to carry on living, even if Earth had a long, long history of violence. That way, Lucifer could see how humans weren’t just supposed to die throughout his and Michael’s showdown. That they could be spared if only Lucifer stepped down and refused to fight.

But then again, Michael was still out there, and he would never get Dean’s consent, not in a million years. Even with that back to the future crap, Dean stood his ground and if Michael didn’t have a vessel, he couldn’t fight. The same for Lucifer and Sam.

**You know, you really are a remarkable person, Dean. To keep fighting this inevitable force and hold your head high like that. You really astonish me sometimes.**

Lucifer’s voice drawled in his head and Dean flinched, glad he was alone outside. So the bond was still there between them, and the angel had heard everything Dean had just thought.

**I didn’t ask for any of this. But that doesn’t mean I won't stop this.**

**I know. I saw your family in there. They think they will die tomorrow and you haven’t told them otherwise.**

**They can’t know about this.**

**What about Sammy?**

**He doesn’t need to know, Luc. He can’t. Ever.**

**Oh, he’ll find out, Dean. One way or another.**

**You saying you’ll tell him?**

**Of course not. But it’s _Sam!_ Come on, you and your bro are always keeping little secrets from each other and it always backfires. **   
**You’ll have to tell him or he’ll find out on his own, and you know as well as me that that won’t end well. For anyone.**

**How can I convince you if I’m locked up? No, this stays a secret. For now at least.**

**Alright, fine. So what will you do tomorrow?**

**Will you be there?**

**If you want me to be. My demons are there but I can always wait. You’re so eager to stop this, it’s almost funny. But I’ll let you make the decision; want me there?**

Dean paused and realised that he could put the freaking Armageddon on hold if he wanted. It was an unbelievable amount of power to put on his shoulders, but if Lucifer was there, then Dean would be forced to kill him. He couldn’t just hesitate in front of everyone.

 **I don’t want you there.** Dean concluded, not wanting anyone to think he was siding with the Devil on this one, though in a way he was. It scared him a little but Dean knew how much Lucifer cared for him and how genuine his emotions were. They’re bonded and through that, neither can lie to the other.

**They’ll think they had the wrong location. And then what?**

**I dunno! Luc, I barely know what I’m doing here! Just keep away, visit in my dreams for now until I say otherwise.**

**And our bond?**

**I’d rather you stay out of my head for now.** The image of the Colt on his bedside table flashed in his mind before he could stop it and Dean knew he’d really fucked up.

**If you’re hiding something from me like… let’s say, a famous gun that can supposedly kill anything, I’m sorry to say it won’t get you far. You can’t kill me, Dean, and I won’t even let you try.**

The bond suddenly retreated, leaving Dean cold and empty. He’d never realised how warm and constant Lucifer’s presence was until it was gone. The hunter tried to connect with the angel, prayed to him and called out his name aloud knowing everyone inside was too drunk to hear him, but Lucifer never returned.

Dean hadn’t meant to think of the Colt in the first place, but it had showed up uninvited anyways, and a second later, he’d felt the flood of emotions hit him hard.

Lucifer thought Dean would betray him, even if he wouldn't be there tomorrow. And now, Dean had lost his only chance to up the Devil and his link to him. It felt so cold and lonely without the bond between them and he wasn’t sure Lucifer would show up or not in Carthage. At least now he knew the Colt was useless. Great. They had no way to kill Lucifer should he resume the Apocalypse.

 

* * *

 

Carthage was choke-full of demons and hellhounds, and the hunters slowly killed their way in, slaying the guards and entering the town without drawing too much attention. They made their way through the town and finally stumbled upon a gathering of demons around what appeared to be a mass grave.

Whilst Ellen, Jo and Bobby were hidden from sight further away from the demons so they couldn’t be sensed, Dean rounded the grave, using the trees as coverage. Everything was going according to plan as Sam walked forward.

He was going to talk Lucifer down himself whilst Dean was supposed to shoot him with the Colt, though Dean knew it was hopeless already. He took one forlorn glance at his family and focused on his brother. The demons watched him but didn’t move, repeating the words Lucifer gave them before they died in a small flash, similar to how Sam could kill them with his mind when he was hyped up on demon blood.

“Lucifer!” Sam called out, drawing the angel’s attention away from where he was filling the grave back up.

“Hello Sam.” Lucifer greeted, digging the shovel into the pile of dirt and laying on top on the mound. Dread filled Dean when Sam got closer and closer, until only a few feet separated them. His brother should be safe but still…

The plan played out perfectly. Whilst Sam distracted Lucifer, Dean snuck up on him, to the point where he was pointing the barrel straight at the angel’s head. Lucifer noticed him out of the corner of his eye and Dean felt the bond reconnect between them.

All Lucifer felt was disappointment.

Towards Dean, towards Sam… Dean could feel how betrayed the angel felt and how he thought Dean had cared for him, even might’ve loved him to some extent but he’d seem the gun, the plan to kill him. Dean hesitated under the sorrowful gaze the angel gave him, like he knew Dean would pull the trigger. Not that it would do anything but hurt a little.

Sam kept glancing frantically between them, waiting for Dean to shoot, but his brother did something else instead.

He lowered the gun, clicked the safety on and tucked it in the waistband of his jeans.

“Dean, what are you doing?!” Sam exclaimed, terrified that Lucifer might have done something to his brother, or that he might’ve gotten possessed. He hadn’t checked if the tattoo was still there.  
“Shoot him!”

“It won’t matter, Sammy. Won’t kill him.” Dean admitted dejectedly, throwing his arms down by his sides. There was no hope. If Lucifer wanted him dead, he wouldn’t put up a fight knowing it was useless.

“H-how do you…?”

“He told me himself.”

“He’s lying!”

“Sam-”

“We’re linked telepathically, Sam. We can’t lie to each other, right?” Lucifer spoke, leaving the shovel down on the ground as he turned to face Dean. The older hunter nodded, not sure how he was supposed to tell Sam how he’d tried to convince Lucifer to stop everything. How they’d gone out and enjoyed themselves, living one care-free day. How they’d really met in the first place in TV Land and how he’d missed Lucifer’s presence when he’d left Gabriel’s illusions.

Dean didn’t have to _say_ a word of that.

Lucifer faced Sam and before the younger hunter could pull away, pressed two cold fingers to his forehead, establishing a link between the three of them. Sam felt and saw everything Dean and Lucifer did, and he fell to his knees under the sheer force of everything.  
Just as it seemed like his head would break under the pressure, everything eased up because Dean stopped ranting and panicking. His older brother was confused and kept switching his attention between the two others, hoping for an explanation.

“It was easier this way.” Lucifer shrugged under Dean’s glare but he watched Sam carefully, monitoring his mind and body in case Sam needed healing or whatsoever.

Sam shakily stood up, leaning heavily to one side and Dean barely managed to catch him before he collapsed. He held his little brother tightly, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to distribute Sam’s weight better and help him balance. It took a minute before Sam blinked lazily, and caught up with what had happened.

His first thought was to panic. Loudly. Dean winced as his brother’s thoughts hit him hard and he glanced up in time to see Lucifer flinch ever so slightly as his brother yelled in their heads.

“Sammy! It’s okay, Sam. Everything’s okay now. You just gotta get used to it but calm down, alright?” Dean said, tugging his brother so that he could stand on his own without leaning on his big brother.

  
“What’s happening?” Sam whispered, eyes towards the ground as though he suddenly found the grass interesting.

“I’m using my grace to keep a mental link between us. That way you can see our thoughts and see that I was not lying. I promised you I would never do that, Sam. Also crank the volume down. You’re yelling in our heads when you think.”

“…Sorry.” Sam mumbled, still struggling to get to grips with everything but kept his thoughts as quiet as possible. In return, Dean thanked him mentally and Sammy couldn’t help but flinch momentarily at the strange sensation.   
“What now?”

“I think it’s time we have a little chat.” Lucifer said, extending his hands out. Dean knew exactly what would happen next.

“What about our family?”

“All the demons are dead. They’ll be fine.” The angel shrugged nonchalantly, a small smile tugging at his lips when Dean placed his hand in Lucifer’s.

Sam eyed them warily but he could tell they both had good intentions, and the warmth he felt from his brother and his enemy were drawing him nearer. He hesitated for a brief moment before grabbing the angel’s hand and letting Lucifer take them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and leaving kudos/comments!  
> Tell me if you guys want more parts to this series. It doesn't necessarily have to end, so I can keep it going with so many ships, you just gotta say if you'd like that.


	5. Finale - Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> I'm very happy to announce that there is a hell of a lot of smut in this. Enjoy X

Everything was suddenly sunny and warm, and Sam couldn’t help but take in a deep breath. The scent of flowers invaded his space and Sam finally opened his eyes, having closed them when he felt the wind rush around him. He guessed it would be Lucifer’s wings causing that. Some part of him was curious as to what they looked like and a second later, he felt the angel laughing softly. It was a warm laugh, not a cold sneer like he’d imagined Lucifer’s to sound like.

He could feel his brother in his mind, lingering there but not digging through like he’d always thought Dean would do if he could read minds. It was like gaining a new superpower and at that, Dean laughed, sounding just the same as always.

Sam glanced around, finding himself in a small meadow. He had no clue where he was, but he could see some houses nearby and two horses grazing on the opposite side of the field. There were mountains in the backdrop and a large forest nearby.

“Sam.” Lucifer said, voice calm and level like his thoughts and Sam tried hard not to look at them, preferring to ignore the weightless sensation of being watched so intimately. “You’ve seen everything that’s happened between me and Dean and you know why he didn’t shoot me. Therefore, you can see the kind of bond we share. I have never hurt or lied to Dean either.”

“I know.” Sam admitted after seeing the truth to the angel’s words. He felt Dean backing him up with his own memories, and since Sam trusted Dean with everything, he knew his brother wasn’t lying. Dean and Lucifer were close. Very close, according to their memories, and Sam found himself blushing slightly at what they’d done together. Admittedly a little jealous too.

  
**Luc? I was never gonna hurt you, but the Colt just kinda appeared in my head and I just…Can you forgive me?**

 

**It’s okay, Dean, I know you never meant to hurt me. But we need to have a proper chat. I’ve been thinking about what you said, and what we saw together.** **I would be willing to let everything go for you. I know you’ll never say yes to Michael and that gives you an unbelievable advantage.**

 

**You saying you’ll stop the Apocalypse? Completely?**

 

**Yes. For you, I would.**

 

Dean didn’t know how to react, or what to say, and Sam was just lingering there in silence taking everything in. His brother was overjoyed at the news but he wouldn’t let himself get too hopeful, not knowing if there was something else Lucifer wanted. It couldn’t be that easy, right?

Lucifer let the brothers go through his mind, reading his thoughts so they could see his proposal was genuine and not a trick to use either of them. He still wasn’t sure how to go about stopping everything now that most of the cogs were already turning but Lucifer was willing to give it a go for Dean’s sake.

The older hunter’s mindset before he’d cut off their bond had been so overwhelming in its needs to stop the angel at whatever cost, though Dean mostly wanted peace and understanding between them rather than a fight. Lucifer had seen the Colt and Dean’s intentions and had felt betrayed, stupidly severing their link without letting Dean explain. Lucifer needed to make things better between them, but Dean had already told him they were good, using his mind to convey those emotions and feelings.

Sam kept quiet during their exchange, sitting on the warm grass under the beaming sun. He glanced between the two, both silent outwardly whilst they conversed telepathically. Sam was still getting to grips with the concept but it definitely made things so much easier. He could feel what they did and with that, Sam knew Lucifer’s intentions were good.

**So, you’re saying that it’s over? All of it? Including wearing me like a tux?**

 

**That is still a problem for me. You see, Nick can’t hold me forever. He wasn’t meant to be an archangel’s vessel, unlike you so…**

 

**So you need me.**

 

**Yes.**

 

**Maybe there’s a spell or something. To keep your current vessel going. Dean quipped in, seeing Sam mentally go through the list of spells he’d seen so far and hoping something matched.**

 

**I’m afraid not. I’ve been using demon blood to carry on, but I’m drinking gallons each day. The only thing that could help me would be God, and who knows where he’s gone.**

 

 **He’s not in Heaven?** The two brothers asked in unison, completely baffled by the news. The angels had teased at those ideas but had never really confirmed it until now.

**Nope. Went out one night for a pack of cigarettes and never came back. Lucifer joked, but the hunters knew deep down how badly it hurt him not to have his father around anymore. They knew both what that was like.**

 

**What about Gabriel? Couldn’t he do something?**

 

**Maybe. It’s worth a try. I know you’ll never say yes, Sam. For a long time, I thought you would but even if you did, it would break Dean’s heart to lose his only brother. I can’t take that from him. I won’t.**

 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing but he sensed the sincerity of Lucifer’s words. They were tinged with sadness, probably because Sam was meant for him and the angel hadn’t managed to make him his. At least he had Dean, and his brother seemed to know what he was doing. Or at least, he wasn’t afraid.

It was like Dean actually cared deeply for Lucifer and Sam could understand why. Whilst Sam and Lucifer were the same, the angel and Dean were the opposite. The bond between them was similar to the hunters’, and Dean seemed to look at Lucifer like he looked at Sam. The same caring gaze and need to protect and love him. Just the same, Lucifer thought of Dean as someone he could trust and rely on to have his back.  
Sam grinned at his conclusion, basking in the nervous glances the two swapped as they realised Sam was right.

**So let’s say we find Gabriel. Shouldn’t be too hard. If he manages to fix you, what then?**

 

**Up to you. I know about your relationship with Dean, Sammy. I’m not sure how to work around that. Losing Dean would break me, and the same would happen to you if I took him away.**

 

Sam agreed with a nod, not needing to confirm that with a thought because they all knew it was true.

 **Stay with us.** Dean said, having quietly pondered on the idea whilst the two chatted. If Lucifer was with them, not only would everything be alright between them, well maybe Sam would need time to adjust, but they could be happy like that. Plus having an archangel as an ally wasn’t too bad.

**Are you sure?**

 

**Yeah. Why not? It’ll make life less dull.**

 

**As if your life is even dull to begin with…**

 

**Sam, you cool with this?**

 

**Sure. Let’s see where this takes us.**

 

* * *

 

1 Month Later

 

“Are you sure about this, Sam?”

“Definitely.”

“Safeword?”

“Silver.”

“Good boy.”

Sam received a loving ruffle to his hazel hair, before long, cold fingers adjusted the restraints binding his wrists and forearms together with thick leather. He was positioned standing completely naked with his legs spread, feet planted on the black wood panelling of the room Lucifer had paid for.  
It was some expensive hotel that was notorious for its bdsm themes. There were rooms for everything, dungeons included, but Lucifer had picked a more extravagant style. The walls were painted a dark crimson and the furniture was rather gothic with Victorian themes. A large king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with gaps in the headboard and posts to attach restraints. There were also shelves lined with sex toys and various hooks in the ceiling, one of which Sam was dangling from.

The three of them had been together for a month now, and during that time, Lucifer had managed to convince Gabriel to fix his vessel so he didn’t need Sam like that anymore. Gabriel had been reluctant and had worried for the Winchesters’ safety around the fallen angel but Dean had reassured him of their plans. He healed Nick’s body, allowing Lucifer to use him without worrying about the constraint on his power.

The Apocalypse was stopped completely, and Michael was forced to remain in Heaven where he seethed but did nothing. He couldn’t fight his brother like destiny had planned, because no one was having that. Team free will always won. The Horsemen were locked up again, much to their dismay and general peace returned to the world.

The only real problem they’d encountered was Bobby’s reaction to everything. When the brothers came back safe and sound, with a certain blond angel in tow, the old hunter’s first instinct was to shoot him. It had hurt, sure, but the angel healed himself, and kept away from the surly man whilst Sam and Dean explained everything. Eventually, he got to grips with the idea, not liking it, but it was better than the end of the goddamn world at least.

 

Sam tested the straps, finding it impossible to remove or sneak his arms out since Lucifer had tied him up very well. He knew the angel would detach him if Sam asked, but the hunter was content with this. The bondage leather was linked to a thick metal chain that hung down from the hook, and was mechanised in a way that the chain could be lengthened or shortened depending on the user’s wishes.  
For now, Sam was to remain standing whilst his two partners had their fun with him.

It wasn’t his first time with Lucifer. They’d kissed on a few occasions and had fucked twice, but never with Dean present. His brother had insisted they needed to bond by themselves and that he would join in when he thought Sam was ready. Apparently he was now.

 

He was blindfolded with red silk and could only sense the two through the sounds they made. Dean was to his left, tinkering with something over by one of the shelves and Lucifer was behind him, running his cool hands down Sam’s back and massaging the tense muscle.

It wasn’t fear that made him constrict his muscles, it was excitement and nervousness. He’d never done anything so kinky before. Only ever acting as a dom to Dean and even that had been rather light. No, being tied up, deprived of his sight and having no idea what his two partners were up to, made him shiver and the soft yet firm touches he was receiving were only heightening the experience.

Lucifer took a step forward, pressing himself perfectly along Sam’s back, and kissed the back of his neck. His hands stroked up the hunter’s sides, grazing over his nipples and making Sam groan and lean forward into his hands, hoping for more friction.  
The angel chuckled behind him, making his way down Sam’s spine slowly, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses. He reached the base of his back, gave a soft kiss and trailed back up with his tongue.   
The odd sensation was only increased by the two forks separating and lining his bones on the way up. Sam whined and bucked slightly, not used to having anyone touching him there unless it was to leave scratches.

Lucifer rounded him and smiled softly before pressing his lips against Sam’s. The hunter leaned in, letting the angel take control whilst he moved in time, just basking in the soft, gentle glow coming from their bond.  
They were all linked, wanting to share the pleasures and subconsciously keeping watch of each other’s emotions and reactions in case something became too much. But they kept their thoughts mostly silent, just a low buzz at the back of Sam’s head where he could feel the weightless presence of his brother and angel.

It was still a sensation he needed to get used to, never really using it unless someone asked for it specifically. Sam knew Lucifer was always reading their minds when he was around, as the angel wasn’t always great at picking up on various situations and needing to rely on the humans’ minds to inform him. But right now, it was quiet, just a slow drift in his head, that rivalled the strong waves of anxiety. He really was nervous about this.

Lucifer hushed him gently, calming Sam down whilst Dean prepared the toys they’d be using on the youngest.

Dean strolled over, making more noise than he needed so Sam could place him. The hunter could move silently but he wanted his brother to feel calm and still in control despite the restraints and power play in the room.  
He reached out and pressed his hand on Sam’s hip, smirking when he heard his brother sharply inhale from the sudden touch. Just because they were being careful didn’t mean they couldn’t tease.

His hand warmly rubbed at the tanned flesh, before drifting to Sam’s hardening cock. Dean teased it by stroking the length in a loose fist, letting his brother groan and thrust up before he fiddled with something in his other hand.

Sam felt something cold and soft touch his cock and he suddenly realised Dean was caging him. He whimpered at the tightness latching around him, and he knew this would be a very long session.

Dean came back closer this time, and kissed Sam heatedly, biting and sucking at his lips until he tasted a hint of blood. Sam didn’t argue or pull away, only deepened the kiss with his tongue. Dean smirked against his mouth and laughed darkly at his brother’s masochist behaviour. He could work with that.  
He sensed Sam perk up at the thought of using pain during sex and Dean couldn’t believe that his sweet little brother wanted to actually hurt for him to enjoy himself. Sam scoffed in his head, still locking lips with his brother and tasting the sharp, rich taste of blood on his tongue. At least human blood was harmless.

Lucifer moved away from the tantalizing display to search through the drawers of the nearest cabinet. He found various bottles of lube and picked one at random: vanilla flavoured. The toys Dean had chosen were laid out on the countertop so the angel chose a decently sized plug.

He walked back towards the Winchesters, smirking at Sam evident arousal and noting that Dean wasn’t faring any better, judging from the tent in his boxers. Both Lucifer and Dean were still partly dressed, whilst Sam had been stripped the moment he’d entered the room. They had all gone over the rules before arriving anyways.

Lucifer pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s temple and then Sam’s, enjoying the waves of pleasure rolling off the two humans. With one hand, he popped the cap of the lube bottle open and squeezed the thick, sticky fluid onto his long fingers. The scent of vanilla filled their general vicinity and Sam relaxed at the calming smell.

The angel spread Sam’s legs further apart with one foot and made sure the hunter was comfortable before he teased his finger along Sam’s hole. Sam pushed back, hoping to get more than just a circling motion from him and Lucifer happily obliged. He crooked his digit inside Sam, stroking his soft walls before pressing in a second finger.  
Sam whined, wanting to be filled even more but Lucifer took his time, eventually adding a third and started searching for his prostate. The hunter cried out when he brushed the bundle of nerves, tightening around his fingers invitingly. When Lucifer finally deemed him prepped, after a few agonizing minutes of playing around with Sam’s now gaping hole, he slicked up the plug and slid it into the hunter. Sam tried to push back on it, finding it too short to do much expect keep him stretched and ready for anyone to claim him.

  
Dean made his way down Sammy’s neck, licking the salty sweat-slick flesh and sucking dark bruises, easing them with soft kisses to lighten the sting. He bit and nipped all the way across Sam’s collarbones, giving him almost a necklace of hickeys before moving back up the other, unmarked side of Sam’s neck, littering it too with bruises.  
Sam was panting and leaning heavily back onto Lucifer’s chest, gasping when he felt his fingers brush his hole, where the plug entered him. The angel teased but did not push in, much to Sam’s disappointment.

His brother moved away from his neck, deciding to suck and lick at his nipples instead. He could feel every touch of Dean’s tongue, mapping out his skin and teasing patterns until the nub hardened. Only then did he blow cool air over it, making Sam whimper. Dean moved on to the other, circling the soft, reddened flesh before slowly hardening it with each lick and bit.

It felt like hours before someone finally touched his aching cock.

He was dripping wet at the slit, leaking precum down his length where it caught on the single leather band that held back his climax. Some part of him was fascinated at the simpleness of the toy, that it could stop him orgasming just back tightening a little too hard. But most of his mind was just a cycle of _yes, fuck yes, Dean please…_

 

  
Dean sat comfortably on his knees, bracing his hands on Sam’s hips like he’d done a thousand times except now Sam was the boy toy, not Dean. Sure, he would swap their positions in a heartbeat but seeing Sam all tied up like a sexy present that was all his and Lucifer’s to devour? Dean would be jerking off to this image for years to come. Just to tease Sam further, he used their bond to let him know just what he’d thought.  
Sam whined at the idea of Dean using his appearance to bring himself pleasure, and he probably would’ve cum from that it the cock cage hadn’t been there. But it was, and all Sam could do was hopelessly thrust forward, hoping that Dean got the message to suck.

Dean leaned forward once Sam stopped squirming, and let his tongue run across his brother’s wet slit. Sam cried out at the sudden, unexpected pleasure but forced himself to remain still, knowing Dean wouldn’t carry on until he did.

 

**Good boy.**

 

Without any hesitation, Dean took the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth, letting it rest heavily on his tongue. He sucked lightly, grazing his teeth along the underside gently and took more and more of Sam into his warm, wet mouth until the head of Sam’s cock was hitting the back of his throat.  
Dean paused for a moment, letting Sam take shaking breaths to steady himself. He glanced up to see Lucifer playing with his brother’s nipples with one hand, whilst his other arm was wrapped comfortingly around his waist, keeping Sammy from bucking forward. Though Dean had no doubt Lucifer was holding him like that so he could grind his cock against Sam’s ass. The angel returned his lustful gaze, watching with predatory eyes as Dean sucked his brother off.

Sam was so close to the edge and unable to orgasm, cursing the damn cage and the way he loved his brother’s mouth on his cock. Dean hummed around him, sending vibrations rocketing up his length.   
After a few blissful minutes, Dean pulled off and sat back on his heels, glancing up at Sam with half-lidded eyes and an easy smile. When he got a shy grin in return, Dean stood up and went over to the corner where a blue and black Sybian was sitting.

He grabbed the heavy toy and placed it carefully in front of Sam. Lucifer lowered the chains and with Dean, helped to ease Sam down onto his knees.

“I’m gonna untie your blindfold, okay Sammy?” Lucifer spoke in a deep voice close to the hunter’s head. Sam nodded and let the angel remove the silk.

Light filled his eyes has Sam took in the candles lit around the room. Once he adjusted, he noticed the large toy in front of him. Letting out a strained whimper, Sam eyed the strange object. It was a semi-circular log on which was attached a large dildo. On the side were different controls for speed and direction.

Sam was gonna ride that.

He wanted to.

Lucifer smirked and teased Sam with the image of the hunter bouncing on the toy and Sam groaned loudly at the thought invading his mind. The angel knelt down behind him and with cold fingers pulled out the plug, sneaking the digits into the wet gaping hole.  
His lips found Sam’s fluttering pulse and licked it, gently sucking on the tanned skin, adding to the mess of hickeys painted across the strong muscles. With a low hum, he helped Sam to move forward and hover above the Sybian. When Sam let him know it was okay with his mind, the hunter was carefully lowered onto the toy.

The head of the dildo pushed past the tight ring of muscles with ease, filling Sam up and stretching him further than Lucifer or the plug had before. It wasn’t like taking a cock. The plastic was cold and hard and Sam wished he had either one of his lovers inside him instead of this. But he carried on lowering himself down until he straddled the Sybian, strong legs framing the darkly coloured toy.

The length brushed against his prostate and Sam moaned at the sudden spark of electricity rushing through his entire body, making him move up until only the head remained inside him. With more determination, Sam sunk back down in a swift move, sheathing the toy completely. He could only pant and groan at the fullness.

When Sam was got more and more comfortable with the foreign object, Dean stripped out of his boxers, erection bobbing as it was freed. He gave himself a few loose handed pumps before pressing the tip of his cock against Sam’s parted lips. His brother’s eyes flickered up, taking in the satisfied smirk on his older brother’s relaxed face.   
Sam got the hint and let his tongue peek out to lick tentatively at the precum soaked slit, tasting his brother and moaning at the sweetness. He tried to reach up, forgetting that he was still tied up firmly with his arms stretched above his head. Desperate to touch more of Dean, Sam nuzzled his cock before licking up the length from base to tip, drawing a long, deep moan from the older man. Dean bucked forward, suddenly allowed into Sam’s eager mouth as the hunter worked him over with his long tongue.

Behind them, Lucifer felt rather ignored, so he reached out and grabbed the back of Dean’s head, pulling him into a heated kiss. Dean moaned at the strange feel of Lucifer’s forked tongue, enjoying how it stroked his own and explored his mouth with abandon. When he pulled away for air, Dean tried to follow and brought the angel back in for another harsh kiss, biting and sucking at his already abused lips. Sam was still sucking him off like a champ, taking his entire cock deep into his throat and swallowing, muscles convulsing around him.  
It was too much all at once and Dean came hard into Sam’s mouth, coating his tongue with his release. Sam choked and pulled away, preferring to lick Dean until the hunter could no longer stand it.

Dean moved back to admire his work, and moaned at the sight of his brother. Thick ropes of cum had landed on Sam’s cheek, dripping down his chin and neck. Sam opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to reveal even more cum.

“Don’t swallow it just yet.” Dean instructed as he went over to his discarded clothes and fished out his phone. He turned on the camera and took several photos of Sam riding the Sybian, still bouncing slightly and covered in so much cum. When Dean was satisfied, he held his phone out to Lucifer, who scrolled through with a smirk. His phone was handed back and Dean threw it onto the bed.

The angel rounded Sam to have a look for himself, humming in appreciation before licking some of Dean’s seed from the hunter’s neck. Lucifer moaned at the taste, joined momentarily by Dean who kissed Sam deeply, tasting himself on his brother’s tongue.   
Lucifer shuffled behind Sam, circling the hunter’s stretched hole with a slick finger before he pushed in alongside the toy. Sam cried out, not ready for them to move on but he’d agreed to this and was eager to see if he could fit two cocks inside him. He was willing to bet Dean could after all the experimenting he went through, so if he could do it, so could Sam.

Lucifer added a second finger, constantly checking Sam’s mind in case the hunter was too proud or stupid to tell him to stop. When he found only want and need, he started pumping his fingers in and out of Sammy’s pretty hole.

The hunter winced the extra stretch but let the angel carry on. Soon enough the burn eased and with the added fullness, the dildo pressed perfectly up against his sweet spot. The sensations were unbelievable and Sam knew he would have never lasted with all the loving touches and kisses, alongside all the brutal pleasure.

Dean swallowed each and every moan Sam let out, patiently distracting his little brother from the pain. Whilst he’d never taken two cocks into him, Dean could imagine the strength it took to let Lucifer carry on rather than give up and stop. His brother was stubborn at best but as long as he was okay with this, Dean just let him deal with it.

After a long while, Lucifer deemed Sam ready and gave him a second to breathe as he pulled his fingers out. Sam groaned and hung his head, breaking the endless kiss he’d shared with Dean. As his gaze was cast down, he could see how aroused Dean was and grinned when he realised he would be fucked by both of them.

Only he wasn’t. Not yet.

He saw the angel’s hand fiddle with the buttons, and before he could protest, the Sybian roared to life and the toy inside him vibrated at an easy pace, all the while rubbing against his prostate. His cock twitched and ached from the lack of release but Sam could do nothing but whine and try to buck into thin air for friction.

Lucifer positioned himself against Sam’s hole, dropping his head onto the hunter’s shoulder as he pushed in against the vibrator. The sensations rippled through his cock and Lucifer thanked his angelicness for not orgasm just like that. He could hold off for a while.

Sam moaned and thrust down onto Lucifer, taking him fully as well as the toy buzzing quietly inside him innocently. The fullness was almost too much, and he couldn’t help but clench rhythmically down onto the two lengths.  
Lucifer started moving, small rolls of his hips, to get Sam adjusted. When Sam tried to buck back, the angel trusted up harder and faster, setting an almost brutal pace.  
His left hand came to rest on the hunter’s shoulder, whilst his other arm wrapped around Sam’s shaking frame, pulling him flush against his chest. It was too hot between them and they were both sweating too much to make the position comfortable but Sam just wanted more, pushing back into Lucifer and taking him deeper.  
He wanted to turn his head and kiss him, but the angle was too awkward and Sam could barely focus on anything other than his body bouncing up and down wildly on the Sybian and Lucifer’s cock. He needed released so badly and because he was so concentrated on lifting himself up and sinking back down that he didn’t notice Dean prepping himself.

Dean crawled over and detached the cock cage he’d placed on Sam, and gave him a quick stroke to slick him up. Sammy moaned and gasped, finally being touched where he ached and was leaving a sticky puddle on the wooden floor.

Dean swung one leg to frame Sam’s hips, positioning himself right above Sam’s cock and sunk down on it with one swift move, adjusting to the immense size quickly now that he was used to it. His little brother let out a litany of curses and not so carefully thrust up into Dean, barely able to keep up a steady pace as he tried to move along with Lucifer’s momentum and establish his own.  
Dean took care of that, blending in time perfectly with his lovers and he knew it would be over very quickly.

  
Sam’s breath hitched and that was the only warning he got before he came deep inside Dean, filling him up with his release. Dean kept fucking himself onto Sam’s twitching cock, crying out as he came and burying himself into the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam tightened even further around Lucifer, causing him to plunge over the edge, thrusting deep into Sam one last time before he stilled and the hunter could feel his cum dripping out of his abused hole. Sam hummed a thank you through their bond, having felt most of their pleasure despite the walls they’d put up beforehand, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

 

Wind rushed around him and Sam found himself in the large, previously unused bed beneath warm sheets. He guessed Lucifer had done that for them, not wanting to enter a cold bed.  
Dean was cuddled up to his left, Lucifer to his right, and they both wrapped their arms around him, heavy with exhaustion and content. Sam heard his brother start to drift off, and before he closed his eyes, Sam saw something white, silvery and feathery lay across the blanket.

He glanced down and realised that Lucifer had wrapped one wing around them, likely keeping the other hidden for comfort. The feathers were an off-white with tinges of grey, silver and light brown and they practically glowed.  
Sam grinned to himself, happy to finally see Lucifer’s wings looked like. The bed shuffled slightly and two more smaller wings popped up.

**Show off.**

**You bet.**

Lucifer’s thoughts seemed to drift into a low hum and it took Sam a moment to realise the angel had fallen asleep. He snuggled down into the sheets, basking in the warmth and coolness his lovers let off, and fell asleep, wrapped in their arms and wings, keeping him safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on part 4 (Benny/Cas/Dean) hopefully starting today.   
> If anyone has any requests, leave me a comment Kudos are always loved too!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests, kinks or pairings, in the comments, or just leave me a nice message. Reading your words always makes my day and I'm always up for constructive criticism, or just a hello!
> 
> If you want any commissions, I only write gay pairings and I write most kinks. I'll leave you know as soon as I can whether I'll write it or not, but the chances are yes! I'm free to write and update so you won't be waiting too long. Though in the meantime, feel free to check out the rest of my work!
> 
> PS. Thank you to everyone who's reading this smutty goodness. I hope you guys enjoy it and you like how I write/portray the characters.


End file.
